¿Merezco una segunda oportunidad?
by Sora Crosszeria
Summary: Un mal entendido hizo que Mamori se alejara de Youichi. Ella se fue lejos y él añora su regreso...


Este es el primer fanfic q subo en la pagina y aunque no sea el primero que escribo sobre esta pareja q tanto amo (xq actualmente estoy trabajando en otra historia sobre ellos).

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 como Akaba Hayato, Hiruma Youichi y Anezaki Mamori pertenecen a © Riichirou Inagakiri y Yûsuke Morata, yo solo hize uso de sus pesonajes para escribir mi historia.

Aclaraciones:  
>Letra normal: narracion<br>-Texto-: dialogo  
><em>Letra cursiva: pensamientos<em>

¿Merezco una segunda oportunidad?**  
><strong>Hiruma y Mamori

Soy un jodido jugador de futbol americano, tengo todo lo que cualquier maldito idiota podría desear. Asisto a la mejor universidad de la cuidad, pertenezco al mejor equipo de amefuto de la liga universitaria, soy el MVP, tengo poder y esclavos, soy una promesa para la liga profesional en América… la NFL y consigo todo lo que quiero fácilmente, bueno o al menos eso piensan todos los jodidos que me rodean… pero no, eso definitivamente no es cierto o al menos me sucedió una maldita vez.

No conseguí lo que realmente quería…

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Algo simple pero importante… a esa maldita mujer. La única jodida chica que siempre fue indispensable y útil para mi, nunca fue un estorbo y a la única que nunca fui capaz de chantajear aunque tenía información de sobra para hacerlo.

La que siempre estuvo a mi lado en los buenos y malos momentos, la que era completamente competitiva y amaba ganar tanto como yo, parte importante en el equipo para conseguir la victoria pero más importante aún, siempre veló porque yo lograra mis metas y ambiciones sin pedir nada a cambio. 

Esa maldita mujer… desde el momento que se unió a los Deimon Devil Bats supe que sería mi completa ruina y que ella sería la única jodida persona en el mundo que podría convertir al demonio más temido de todo Tokio en un maldito y común hombre.

Esa maldita mujer que me conocía mejor que nadie en este podrido mundo y que yo de igual manera la conocía mejor que cualquier imbécil. 

Esa maldita mujer es… sí… así es… ella es nada más y nada menos que Anezaki Mamori. La única maldita chica que me ha querido verdaderamente, sin ningún interés propio. No por mi maldita fama ni por ningún maldito reconocimiento que he logrado… simplemente por ser lo que soy. ¿Y qué es lo que soy? Yo soy un maldito y completo imbécil que la perdió y dejo ir por un maldito orgullo que conservar…

¿Pero realmente quería mantener mi orgullo? ¿O simplemente era cobardía? Cobardía por comportarme como un jodido hombre común y corriente, con sentimientos hacia una maldita chica. 

Sí realmente creo que esa fue la verdadera razón, pero también está el motivo del porque ella se fue y me dejó solo. 

El maldito ojos rojos de Akaba tiene razón, sí, me cuesta aceptarlo pero esa es la verdad el muy maldito tiene razón, soy un imbécil por no haber ido a buscarla y aclarar todo el maldito mal entendido que ocurrió ese día… hace ya 2 años.

Flash Back

Ese día estaba más que dispuesto a hablar con la maldita manager. Por primera vez en mi demoniaca vida iba a hacer caso a lo que tanto me decía el maldito vejete y lo que tanto me decía Akaba. 

-Hey maldito ojos rojos, estás seguro? En serio crees que deba hacer esa pendejada y confesarle a la maldita manager lo que siento- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, una miraba que expresa claramente mis deseos de asesinarlo por lo que me había convencido de hacer.

-Fiu, claro que debes hacerlo Hiruma, ¿por qué estas dudando ahora? ¿Piensas que ella te rechazará? 

-Es una posibilidad maldito ojos rojos-. Lo miro fijamente pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Pues no creo que eso pase querido amigo. La bella melodía de Mamori-chan es completamente compatible con tu fuerte melodía-. *Sonando su jodida guitarra.*

_"¿Pero este qué? ¿Es un jodido jugador de americano o un músico frustrado?"._ Pensé. -La verdad no sé porque mierda te estoy haciendo caso, pero lo haré. Esta vez dejaré de lado por un instante el maldito orgullo-. Le digo seguro, pero solo yo sé cómo me están matando los nervios por dentro.

-Fiu, así es Hiruma, demuestra que siempre consigues lo que quieres, aunque en esta ocasión sea de una manera completamente diferente a la usual.

Voy caminando al lado de Akaba en busca de la maldita manager, por fin ese maldito me convenció de hacerlo, hablar con ella. Caminamos un buen rato por la facultad en su búsqueda, hasta que ahí estaba, sentada en una silla de las mesas que se encontraban en uno de los jardines. 

-Fiu, hasta aquí llego yo amigo. Tú ve a hacer lo que debes, mas tarde hablaremos. Suerte!-. Me dejó ahí parado como imbécil mientras se despedía. 

Me acerque lentamente a la maldita manager, ella estaba leyendo el libro donde se guardaba la información de los equipos rivales, estaba analizando el último partido de nuestro próximo contrincante. _"Se ve tan jodidamente hermosa"_ Pensé. _"Pero en que pendejadas estás pensando maldito idiota"_ Me volví a decir. _"Sería el hazmerreir de todos si enteraran de las pendejadas que estoy pensando"…_

-¿Que tanto estás leyendo maldita manager?- Le dije sin dejar de mirarla. _"Mierda! De verdad que se ve muy hermosa"._ De nuevo pensando en esas pendejadas.

-Oh Hiruma-kun! No te vi llegar, lo siento-. Me dijo mientras me mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me ponía nervioso. 

Moví la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa y me senté allí. 

-Estaba leyendo la información de nuestro próximo rival y ya analicé los videos de su último partido. La estrategia para el próximo partido está casi lista, no hay por qué preocuparse-. De nuevo me sonrió.

-No vengo a buscarte por ese motivo maldita manager. Es que hay algo que debo decirte, algo muy importante-. Le dije mientras me ponía más nervioso. Era completamente repulsivo ese sentimiento de nerviosismo, pero era lo que la jodida manager provocaba en mi, nervios de su sola presencia a mi lado…

-Oh, debe ser algo importante para que hayas venido a buscarme hasta aquí. Te escucho, dime lo que necesitas-. Sonriendo de nuevo.

-No sé por dónde comenzar-. Estaba completamente nervioso y lo peor de todo es q la jodida manager ya lo estaba notando.

-No es usual verte nervioso Hiruma-kun, ¿pasó algo grave?-. Sin dejar de mirarme.

-Maldición maldita manager, todo es tu maldita culpa demonios.

Ella solo me miró extrañada por mi reacción, de un momento a otro su mirada se tornó triste y bajó su rostro. No aguanté más y tomé su delicada mano y con mi otra mano levante su jodidamente hermoso rostro. 

-Haces que me comporte con un maldito imbécil cuando estoy a tu lado. Maldita manager lo que estoy tratando de decir es que estoy enamorado de ti como un completo idiota. 

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, mis palabras la habían dejado más que sorprendida, ¿será que se horrorizó por lo que dije? No eso no fue… comencé a notar como sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y un brillo especial comenzaron a reflejar sus hermoso ojos azules.

-Hi… Hiruma-kun… ¿lo que me estás diciendo es en serio? O es una treta más para conseguir lo que quieres porque si es así yo…-. No la deje continuar porque las palabras salieron de mi jodida boca sin que yo lo pensara.

-Posiblemente jodida manager, pero en esta ocasión lo que quiero es a ti-. _"Demonios ¿de donde estoy sacando tanta pendejada?"_ Pensaba.

-Hiruma-kun!-. La emoción se notaba en su voz. –No puedo creer lo que me dices, en todo este tiempo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte lo que siento… siempre temí que te burlaras de mi o que me rechazaras incluso pensé que podrías aprovechar eso para chantajearme, así que callé.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? Nunca he sido capaz de chantajearte incluso con toda la información que tengo en mi poder, simplemente no podría hacerlo… _"Mierda! Otra vez con mis pendejadas, maldita manager, haces que me comporte como imbécil"._ Pensé.

-Hiruma-kun!-... Lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mí y yo a ella, demonios moría por besar esa boca que tantas fantasías me hizo tener. 

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla por fin sonó su maldito reloj, ya era hora de su próxima clase y únicamente alcanzó a besar mi mejilla.

-Debo irme, pero te veré cuando acabe mi clase, si?

-Por supuesto maldita manager, te esperaré fuera de tu clase. Le dije esbozando mi preciada sonrisa demoniaca mientras la miraba marcharse.

Me levanté de mi silla y salí en busca del maldito ojos rojos, definitivamente me darían muchos deseos de asesinarlo al escucharlo decirme pendejadas como "Te felicito amigo" o "Eres el mejor". Sí definitivamente me darían unas ganas increíbles de matarlo, pero el muy maldito es mi amigo aunque odie admitirlo.

Hora y media más tarde le dije a Akaba que me acompañara a la clase de la maldita manager que está a punto de salir.

-Fiu, que bueno que todo saliera como querías mi amigo. Ahora Mamori-chan estará a tu lado. 

-Ja! Deja las pendejadas maldito ojos rojos.

-Jajajajaja, está bien Hiruma pero de verdad que bueno que todo salió bien.

Estoy hablando con Akaba cuando en ese momento siento que alguien me tira del brazo, cuando volteo miro a la maldita capitana de las jodidas animadoras del equipo. 

_"¿Pero que quiere esta maldita? Hace mucho le dije que no me interesaba tener nada con ella, esta ya me…"_ No había terminado de pensar cuando la muy zorra me besó.

Cuando la separé le dije mil insultos posibles. Y eso no fue lo peor, en ese instante moví un poco mi mirada y ahí estaba ella. Con una mirada sorprendida y llena de decepción, claramente me decía que sabía que no podía creer en lo que hora y media antes le había dicho.

No pude moverme de donde estaba, mi cabeza decía ve tras ella pero mis piernas no reaccionaban… La vi alejarse.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de ese día no la volví a ver más. Aceptó una beca para estudiar medicina deportiva en Alemania y de eso ya han pasado 2 largos años.

¿Y yo? Yo ahora estoy aquí, sentado en el banquillo durante el medio tiempo de uno de los malditos partidos más importantes de mi jodida vida, el partido que decidirá mi futuro como un jugador profesional de la NFL. Donde los malditos americanos vinieron a evaluarme como mariscal de campo y yo aquí sin ella.

Mi equipo está abajo en el marcador por un touchdown y no tengo cabeza para planear la estrategia. Maldición, no puedo creer que su partida me haya afectado de esta manera…

-Hiruma… lo siento mucho amigo. Intenté convencer a Mamori-chan para que regresara y aunque me lo prohibiste le confesé lo que realmente pasó ese día.

-No debiste hacerlo maldito ojos rojos, te lo dije claramente que lo más probable que ni con eso ella quiera volver a verme de nuevo. 

-Pensé que lo iba a lograr…

-Imposible que eso sucediera, se fue creyendo que me burlé de ella.

-Bien equipo, estamos abajo por un touchdown, en pocos segundos comenzará la segunda mitad, salgan y ganen el partido. Y tú Hiruma ya concéntrate en el juego de una buena vez.

El maldito entrenador interrumpió nuestra platica pero en ese momento escuche una voz que hizo q mi piel se estremeciera como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Era su voz… era ella…

-Sal a ese maldito campo y gana. Siempre dijiste que lo más importante era ganar así que sal ahí y demuéstralo. Tenía una mirada decidida y competitiva, era la de siempre, realmente era ella. 

Así que salí a ese maldito campo con mi preciada sonrisa demoniaca, todo el equipo notó el cambio y sabían que ya era hora de ponerle fin a ese jodido partido y efectivamente así fue. Ganamos por una abrumadora diferencia de puntos en el marcador.

_"Maldición, mira cómo eres de indispensable para mí que con tu sola presencia regresé del mismísimo infierno para ganar el juego"._ Pensé. 

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia ella y ahí estaba, esperándome con una sonrisa. Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Youichi…-. Mi corazón se aceleró al escucharla mencionar mi nombre por primera vez.- Perdóname por irme sin darte la oportunidad de que me dijeras lo que realmente pasó en ese momento y perdóname por mi gran inmadurez.

_"De verdad ¿merezco una segunda oportunidad?, tal vez no porque fui un completo imbécil, pero ella regreso por mi"._ –Perdóname tú a mí por no hacer lo que estaba en mis manos para hablar contigo, soy un maldito imbécil. 

Poco a poco me acerqué a ella hasta sentir sus labios rozando los míos, definitivamente iba a concluir lo que ese maldito día no pudo ser. La besé… la besé de una manera que nunca me hubiera imaginado besar a alguna chica.

-Te amo Youichi-. Me dijo regalándome una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti maldita novia. Todo este tiempo no dejé de pensar ti…

Ella por fin regresó a mi lado y esta vez no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la alejara de mí…

**Fin**

Eso es todo, ojala que les haya gustado y q lo hayan disfrutado, reviews con consejos, sugerencia y claro para saber si les gustó, todos son mas q bienvenidos siempre y cuando vengan con respeto n_n

Espero pronto acabar mi otra historia xq me encantaría compartirla con ustedes.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
